


病娇也有人爱

by Oliviashan



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviashan/pseuds/Oliviashan
Kudos: 1





	病娇也有人爱

总裁独占型病娇赫×酒吧舞者依赖型病娇海  
有私设 有ooc  
略微黑暗病娇  
一发完

深夜京城的酒吧喧闹又嘈杂，震耳欲聋的音乐下形形色色的男女随着音乐在舞池贴身跳舞，李赫宰嘴里叼着烟两腿开开的在卡座坐着，他头发有些长了，卷卷的耷在额前遮住半个眼睛，忽明忽暗的灯光照在他脸上和身上，没被红衬衫遮住的胸口大大方方露出来，冷着表情吸烟喝酒的样子让人只觉得性感又禁欲。  
李赫宰自进来后眼睛就一直没离开过在舞台中央跳的尽兴的人，李东海是这个酒吧的舞者，长的好又玩的开，在这间酒吧里人气极高。  
李东海平日里看着斯斯文文的一副乖乖样，一进酒吧舞池不是勾勾这人的脖子，就是搂搂那人的腰，在撩的别人想要亲他时又笑着伸出食指抵住那人的嘴唇，将人拒之千里。  
酒吧都有个圈子，圈子里的男男女女谁没想过想要和李东海睡一晚？甚至说出谁要是睡到了李东海，谁就是圈里老大的言论。

然而没有，没有任何人睡到过李东海，李东海从不主动于他人，除了李赫宰。

李东海不是第一次见李赫宰了，那人老爱来酒吧坐着，抽几根烟喝几杯酒盯着自己看上一会儿便起身离开，李东海在李赫宰第一次盯着自己看时便感受到了强烈目光，那目光像是燃烧着的熊熊烈火盯到他浑身燥热口干舌燥。  
李东海在这家酒吧待的太久，这样的目光也不是第一次看到，那晚他正玩的开心也没多想，只以为李赫宰跟他们一样想和他上床罢了，却又追随自己内心想法在李赫宰起身准备走时追上去勾着他的脖子在他嘴角落下一吻，在数不清李赫宰第多少次来酒吧盯着自己时。  
李东海也说不出为什么，当时会亲李赫宰，如果非要他说出个理由来，可能是被鬼附身了吧。  
他也盯李赫宰嘴唇很久了，软软的肉肉的，一看就可好亲。

李赫宰今天来是带有目地的，上周李东海在他嘴角落下的那个吻把李赫宰搅的整整一周彻夜难眠想着他，一想到李东海这三个字就仿佛闻到他身上喷的油桃花香水，以及自己被李东海亲过的嘴角又开始微微发烫，却因为忙工作整一周都没能来一次酒吧，这会儿便低气压的坐着盯着李东海看。

李赫宰一整周没来，李东海也是同他一样被搅得心神不宁，李东海止不住的胡思乱想是自己亲他觉得恶心了？讨厌他所以不来了？如果都不是那为什么突然不来了？

只当一周后李赫宰突然出现时李东海止不住惊喜，李赫宰看起来像是刚从公司出来就到酒吧来了，他穿着一件米白色的衬衫，领口随意解开了几颗个扣子，衬衫扎进西装裤里显露出精瘦腰身，明明是再正常不过的穿着打扮，却撩的李东海心痒的不行。  
李东海是很依赖人的，明知对方是个不熟悉的陌生人，他却莫名的想要依赖李赫宰，便快步去到李赫宰身边。

"李总，你和我们家总裁好不容易签下一笔大订单，今晚就在酒吧玩个尽兴怎么样？"  
"是啊是啊，李总，今晚就留下来嘛。"

李东海一看李赫宰这是为了应酬才到的酒吧，他身边坐着两个女人身材更是一个比一个火辣，胸前露出白花花事业线晃的李东海眼睛难受，女人还直把胸部直往李赫宰手臂蹭过去，就差没直接拿个胶水粘上去了。  
李东海看着心里烦，正转身准备走，被李赫宰叫住。

"海海，你要去哪里？"  
"过来。"  
这声海海叫的温柔的要命，叫的李东海整个汗毛都竖起来。

李东海刚走近，李赫宰就把他拉到自己腿上坐着，男人腿上都是紧实硬邦邦的肌肉，李东海坐着不舒服，像小孩子一样扭来扭去，不料被李赫宰拍了下屁股。

"别乱动，等会给我蹭的起反应了，你帮我解决？"  
"好…我…我不动了。"  
李东海不知道这人怎么在大庭广众下说出这种话来的…

"李总，这位是？"  
"姐姐你好呀，我是他男朋友。"  
……  
圈子里只说李赫宰自持清高不近女色，没料想到李总裁竟喜欢男人，还是这等的漂亮男人。

李东海像是怕李赫宰身边的两个女人不信似的，伸手过去圈住李赫宰的脖子，在和上周一样的位置再次落下一个吻，随后又把脑袋枕在李赫宰肩头，眼里噙着笑的看着她们，活像正宫宣誓主权。  
李赫宰不爱喷香水，现在李东海趴在他肩头只闻到淡淡的烟草香，就和他本人一样，清清冷冷，却叫人不想离开。

"看清了吗？看清了就别再来烦我。"  
"姐姐，我要和我男朋友回家了呀。"  
李东海本就长的很显小，嘴巴甜甜的一口一个姐姐的叫的两个女人开心了，知道再待下去也没意思便识趣离开。

"男朋友？回家？李东海，我很较真的。"  
"我也很较真的，李赫宰，带我回家吧？"

李东海坐在李赫宰腿上抬眼看他，笑着像只偷腥的猫，脸贴在李赫宰脖子边轻轻朝他领口吹了一口气，不吹还好，这一吹直接激的李赫宰把李东海扛在肩头外边走，掐着李东海的腰骂他叫他少发骚。

李赫宰扛着李东海往外走的劲爆场面直接让酒吧炸开了锅。

第二天李东海醒来时浑身上下像是被几辆大卡车碾过一样，酸痛的动弹不得。

"嘶。。。"  
李赫宰这个打桩机昨晚折腾死他了。

李东海倒吸一口凉气慢慢把自己支撑起来，从上往下看自己的皮肤，胸口、腰腹、大腿根甚至脚踝都有李赫宰留下的吻痕和牙印，密密麻麻的红成一片。

自己的屁股还被那人咬了一口，真是变态。  
李东海看着密密麻麻的李赫宰留下的作品，一瞬间想到盛开的罂粟花，也是这样的。

昨晚李赫宰狠的要命，任凭李东海怎么求饶都不放过他，还用领带把李东海眼睛捂上，陷入黑暗后李东海感官变得更加强烈，他觉得自己像一只在狂风暴雨的海面上被迫前行的小船，随时都有可能被大浪掀翻卷入海底，最后李东海实在是没法，被逼的宝贝老公爸爸求饶的骂人的话说了个遍才让人停下来。  
李赫宰最后一次抵着他内射的时候李东海抱着枕头眼睛红红哭的可怜兮兮，人也早就被他折腾的没什么力气了，眼泪鼻涕口水糊了一脸。李赫宰在后边欣赏自己的杰作，看着李东海骨肉匀称漂亮的身体移不开眼，突然又觉得哪里不够似的一口咬上李东海的屁股，直到闻到铁锈味才舔舔牙印放开。  
李赫宰抽出来时精液顺着夹不住的穴口往外流，他固执的想要用手把精液弄回去后无果，索性拿了一个粉色跳蛋要往李东海后穴塞。  
李东海被他搞怕了，看到男人拿着跳蛋往自己穴口塞还要折腾他时，撑起身子大腿控制不住的颤抖，他本就因为李赫宰掰他腿掰的时间太久合不上，现下像小兔子一样睁大眼睛红着鼻子，大腿哆哆嗦嗦的大开着。  
李赫宰眯起眼睛，身体里的占有欲更加叫嚣着要占有他。

"李…李赫宰，你别这样…别这样好不好…"  
"我好难受，身体黏糊糊的，我想洗澡。"  
"如果不及时清理掉精液，我会发烧会肚子痛的…"  
"李赫宰，抱我去洗澡嘛。"  
……  
李东海独自一个人自言自语，越说语气越发娇，到后边直接嘟着嘴向李赫宰撒起娇来。  
李赫宰站在床边看着人撒娇发嗲，最终还是放弃堵精液的想法，他舍不得看李东海难受。两个人泡在浴缸里时李赫宰小心翼翼的给他清理后穴，弄疼李东海还挨了他两个软绵绵的锤，最终还是把人打理的清清爽爽，给李东海上好药抱他去床上睡觉。  
等李赫宰洗澡出来时，李东海早就睡的不省人事，睡着的李东海更像个小孩子，李赫宰摸了摸李东海的侧脸，自己也躺上床。李赫宰一上床李东海就像感知到什么似的，像只树袋熊一样挪过来抱着李赫宰不放手，李赫宰想稍微把李东海从身上挪开点，李东海就无意识的皱眉，之后抱的更紧了。

李赫宰盯着熟睡的李东海看了好久，目光一点点从柔和变寒冷。  
怎么办啊李东海？在我第一次看见你时，我就想用一个小笼子把你这只漂亮的金丝雀关起来，让你这辈子都只能见我一个人，谁都不要知道你最好，不然你这只漂亮的金丝雀一定会被他们觊觎的。我想派人跟踪你的行程，监听你的手机，讨厌看你在酒吧跳舞对别人笑，想插足你生活的一切，让你的生活中只有我……

李赫宰从来都是想到就要做到的人，既然他要这么想，那便也这么做了。

他们的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。

在一起后李东海变得越来越爱粘着李赫宰，李赫宰做什么吃什么穿什么他都要过问后亲自上手，甚至李赫宰出去谈工作他都要跟着，一天恨不得二十四小时黏着李赫宰才行。

这会儿李东海正趴在李赫宰后背上捏着他耳垂玩，他想求李赫宰放他去酒吧玩一次。

"我的海海怎么这么粘人呀？海海就在家乖乖待着不好吗？"  
"不好呀，跟你工作完我去酒吧上一会儿班好不好？"  
"你不许去酒吧。"  
一听到李东海还要去酒吧工作，李赫宰语气一下冷下来，他不许李东海再去酒吧，仿佛刚刚背着李东海黏糊说话的人不是他一般。  
"为什么？我喜欢去酒吧跳舞，为什么不能去，李赫宰你不要太过分了！我都有一个月没去了！！"  
李东海本来就不是什么好脾气的人，说到这脾气也上来了，从李赫宰背上跳下来瞪着眼冲他就是一顿质问。  
"没有为什么，我不许你去，你就在家待着，不用跟着我。"  
李赫宰语气冷的听的李东海难受的蹲下去，像只受伤的小动物一样环抱住自己，李赫宰没看他只是嘭的一下关上门，留李东海一个人在屋内，随后屋内传来李东海的怒吼和玻璃杯被砸碎的声音。

"啧，真不听话。"

李赫宰把李东海软禁在家里，不许他去上班，时刻监听他的手机，晚上回来时和李东海狠狠的和他做爱，每次把李东海做晕在他怀里时李赫宰才觉得这人是属于他的。李赫宰轻轻摸着李东海的脸颊看着怀里的人是藏不住的喜欢，可转念一想李东海白天醒来又会像只小老虎一样龇牙咧嘴的和他吵架，眼里的温柔顿时消散的一干二净，摸着脸颊的手一下转移到脖子，紧紧掐住李东海的脖子不松手，他忍不住想把李东海杀了。

李赫宰想，只有死人才会永远属于他，听话又乖巧。

李东海每天都在这样被反复折磨的，他很依赖李赫宰，一边渴望着晚上和李赫宰一起睡觉抱在一起的感觉，又一边恐惧着白天被李赫宰软禁。

他对于做金丝雀并不反感，但反感这样失去任何放飞机会的金丝雀。

李赫宰的占有欲太强了，强到压的他喘不过气来。今天李东海只是和以前的好友通了下电话，李赫宰回家便怒气冲冲的踹门质问他为什么要和别人通话，见李东海紧闭双唇不肯说，李赫宰抓起柜子上的小刀就在割自己的手腕上胡乱割着，李东海惊恐的瞪大眼睛，眼看着李赫宰不顾鲜血淋漓的手腕把他推着抵在墙上，小刀抵着李东海脖子逼问他。

"说，李东海，你是不是想离开我！！"  
"你是不是看上那个狗崽子了啊？"  
"我真他妈想杀了你，你怎么这么不听话呢。"

李赫宰咬着牙根红着眼紧盯李东海，凶狠的像是要在李东海脸上烧出个洞来。

李东海被他压在墙上动弹不得，闻着他手腕上的铁锈味突然抬头笑了，抓起李赫宰的小刀也往自己的手腕上割，随后看向李赫宰的眼睛没头没脑来了一句。

"你看，我真是爱惨你了，什么都想和你一样。"  
"李赫宰，我们结婚吧。"

李赫宰猛的睁大眼睛，他把受伤的手腕压在李东海的肩膀上，鲜血把白色的衣服布料一角染成鲜红色，他试图用这种方式带来疼痛，让自己更清醒些，好去消化李东海说的话。

"李东海，我说过我很较真的，我认定爱你，我就只爱你，这辈子只要你。"  
"李赫宰，我也说过，我也很较真的，你不是缺少安全感吗，我给你想要的安全感。"

李东海说完后闭眼仰头深吸一口气，他想，反正我是逃不开你了，不如就在一起罢。

婚后  
李赫宰听李东海的话，一起去看了心理医生接受治疗，李赫宰不再把李东海软禁在家里，李东海也不会像以前一样对李赫宰完全依赖，但也依旧对李赫宰管头管脚。 

"赫宰，今晚我要去酒吧工作，会晚回，你先睡。"

李东海拿着洗好的葡萄走过去躺在李赫宰的腿上，摸着自己和他当时冲动在手腕留下的伤疤，在心里默默感叹自己的不理智，随后被李赫宰投喂来一颗葡。

"又想这个呢，要不我们去纹身吧，把这个伤疤盖一下。"  
"我才不要呢！这是我年少轻狂留下的，我可得好好留着呢。"

娇俏的语气听的李赫宰低头想要亲他，却被李东海一下捂住嘴巴。

"你只能亲一下，我马上就得走了。"

李东海起身准备出门，身后跟着委屈巴巴的李赫宰搅着手指，和跟屁虫一样跟在李东海身后，李东海无奈笑着转身搂住李赫宰脖子给他一个亲吻，是一个完全不带情欲的只是满满温柔的亲吻，两人额头抵着额头亲吻，末了李赫宰还在李东海额头印下一个吻。

"海海路上小心。"  
"哎呀知道啦。"

那个李东海不愿意遮盖的伤疤，也算是一直提醒他和李赫宰有的唯一一次疯狂的恋爱。

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
END感谢观看

我说:  
[他两都是因为小时候没有感受过正常的爱，所以不知道要怎么样合适的表达爱，表达出来的爱是疯狂又让人难以接受的，再加上只专注的爱一个人，固执的认为那人死也是自己的，对方如果不听话可能会做出杀了他之类的举动，还是比较疯狂的。  
再一个我认为病娇的思想和常人是不同的，所以做出常人难以理解的事也是正常的。]


End file.
